DocileIntellectual
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >Be the quiet bookworm troll. Very well. You assume they mean you, Assiel Rine. You enjoy many PURSUITS such as STUDYING SCIENCE. BIOLOGY, CHEMISTRY, anything like that. This means you also like READING books, and you enjoy WRITING as well, although and you're willing to admit it, you sort of HORRIBLE at it. You love learning NEW things. PEOPLE say CURIOSITY killed the meowbeast, but many people don't KNOW the second part; SATISFACTION brought it back. You are all for this. Your ancestress was the Scholar. She was the smartest troll in the fleet and was quickly assigned to study the flora and fauna of Oclarvis. The Surveyor and the Piscator were her assistants. The Surgeon was her good friend, and the Surveyor was her moirail. She held a powerful secret for the Surveyor, swearing not to tell the Adjudicator about her moirail’s slave. You think she was really cool, except one thing. You spend many times pondering how the course of history would have changed if she had told her moirail's secret. With the imprisoned troll free, the Surveyor would never have been able to poison the Overlord and control him. Would this have made life better for you, or worse? You don't know. You think about this a lot... You just use telekinesis as your weapon. You have some psychic ability; you can levitate and hurl objects. It's actually very interesting. As for your fetch modus...well Jielle makes you use it. It's the Assertion modus. In order to get an item in or out, you have to convince the modus to do that. It's very hard. You don't want to irritate the modus but you really need it to behave...and it's just difficult for you. Personality Write something about your Troll's personality here. Biography Assiel has a matesprit, whose name is Camrel Ruge. The two of them make a lovely match, and their union is all thanks to Assiel's moirail. Camrel is more rough and tumble, while Assiel is more calm and collected. They balance each other well. Assiel often observes that if she didn't have a moirail, Camrel would have ended up filling her diamonds. Regardless, Assiel is very pleased to have Camrel as a flushed lover. Assiel's moirail is Jielle Phrote, a charismatic lime-blood. She loves making matches, and is always very energetic. Assiel helps to keep her somewhat calm, while, she helps motivate Assiel to do things and be more social. Session As the Muse of Time, Assiel plays a very passive role. She inspires linearity and progression in others, helping to speed up your session, and keep it in order. She has a knack for leading from the shadows, giving her lots of power. Thankfully she is responsible, and uses her powers for good in an attempt to keep everything orderly. Time, while it isn't hard to understand, can be very finicky. Assiel's medium has four sectors in it. One is a lush green hilly area with multicolored flowers and blossoming trees. The second is a dry area with parched grass and swaying trees. The third section is covered in bare trees, the ground coated in red, orange, and yellow leaves. The last sector is freezing and the flat land and bare trees are covered in snow. Each sector has a central city of the consorts of your land, crimson dragonflies. Where the four sectors meet, there is a large glass dome. The denizen Artio sleeps there. In order to defeat her and save the consorts, Assiel must extinguish out the flame which burns on the roof of her dome. Assiel still isn't sure why LoSaF is called what it is. She has obsevered the sectors, but no seasons, dim or dark. It confuses her. Trivia *Artio is based on the Gaulish bear goddess of the wilderness. * Assiel is based loosely on Thursday and Saturn. * "Assiel" comes from the name Castiel, of the angel of Thursday. * "Rine" comes from rings, refering to the rings of Saturn. * DocileIntellectual is in reference to Assiel's calm and studious nature. Gallery Pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Brown/Beige Blood Category:Not Super Session Category:Totally Not Superman